


apples and pomegranates

by prsseux



Series: Violet Flavours [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literally wrote this at like 5 am, M/M, reference to Greek mythology because why not, this ship is so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: Did the fact that none of them truly knew the details of their relationship really painted such a horrible picture of it?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Violet Flavours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/924696
Kudos: 8





	apples and pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am rewatching Kurobas and well this happened ! someone did ask me for more AkaMura and so here it is !! I hope you enjoy this silly thing my sleepy brain came up with ! 
> 
> — lua

He liked to think of his relationship with Akashi as some sort of symbiosis ━━━━ something both needed in order to survive, and he often wondered how people saw them. What was the impression they gave off to the eyes of strangers? Himuro had once said it seemed too controlling;the other's gentle voice worried ━━━ apprehensive━━━ as he expressed the fact he deeply disliked how Akashi seemed to order Atsushi around. Was that how everyone saw them? Did the fact that none of the others truly knew the details of their relationship really painted such a horrible picture of it?

Throughout the years, Akashi had kept Murasakibara sane ━━━━━ had kept him from completely spiraling out of control and losing himself to his depression and eating disorders, in return, Atsushi had helped him see a brighter and more easy going side of life. It was something they both needed ; and it was natural for them to progress from simply being friends who helped each other to being boyfriends who _needed_ each other.

Perhaps it was that _need_ that unsettled Himuro;perhaps knowing that only Akashi’s voice could soothe Murasakibara or that only the red-haired boy could make him eat on one of his bad days was unsettling to those rendered powerless to help. All Atsushi truly knew was that he couldn’t see himself living without Akashi ━━━━ couldn’t stand the thought of walking away from the boy with mismatched eyes.

“Where are you today, Atsushi?”

The voice was soft and playful, not mad by any means and it gently coaxed Atsushi out of his thoughts. 

“Just thinkin’, Aka-chin~” he replied, purple eyes blinking at the other boy slowly and lovingly ; mellow in a way only Murasakibara could be. 

“Thinking about....?”

“About us.” Atsushi answered simply, mind quickly going over his previous thoughts. 

“Must be important since you’re not even eating the fruit I prepared for you...” there was a hint of reprehension in his soft unique tone as Akashi looked down at the bowl of cut up fruit ━━━━ apples, pomegranates, dragon fruit and bananas, all carefully arranged and displayed ━━━━ that had Murasakibara apologizing with a sheepish smile. Akashi had been trying to get him back to a healthy weight, making him eat regularly. Atsushi thought it was mostly because at his home, Akashi had no reason to cook ; countless chefs and butlers there to do it for him, but he could actually exercise the skill at Atsushi’s.

That made him think of something else. 

His brother was a great fan on Greek mythology ━━━━ Akira often read Atsushi to bed, his favourite story being the one of Hades and Persephone; and so, he wondered now if that was how Hades got Persephone to eat the pomegranate ━━━━ Was he trying to look after her? Or did he simply want to have her all to himself?

“Does this make me Persephone, Aka-chin?”

He asked randomly as he usually did ━━ forgetting to provide context to the person who he talked to was not uncommon for Atsushi. Too many thoughts in his head for him to voice without growing tired or bored. Akashi’s soft chuckle, however, proved once more that the emperor was so in tune with him that he hardly needed Atsushi to voice his train of thought.

“I suppose it does, Atsushi.”

The smile on Akashi’s face prompted Atsushi to tentatively nibble at a slice of apple, trying to focus on his boyfriend’s smile instead of the food he was consuming.

“Well, Aka-chin doesn’t have to worry. I won’t leave when the six months are over...”

Murasakibara finished a slice and took a spoonful of pomegranate, much more than the meager six seeds Persephone had consumed, fighting a shiver as he ate;he wasn’t doing it for himself, he was doing it for Akashi.

“Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way, Atsushi...”

Violet eyes shone with happiness, and he continued to eat ; knowing that he wouldn't ever have to go, that he was more than welcome in this Underworld, and that Hades ━━━━━━ his Akashi, would always be with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to say, this came to me at 5 a.m. so please forgive the....weirdness of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this !! And please feel free to request your Mukkun ships and I'll try to come up with something !


End file.
